My Pretty Penny
by Waruitenshi
Summary: "The Governor leaned in slowly; smiling with a twisted gleam in his dark eyes. "Give Daddy a kiss…" The psychopath crooned in a sickly sweet voice that was only loud enough for her to hear; if she even still could hear that is… Well, he liked to believe she could, being the unstable whack job he was. Whether he was conscious of it or not." Warnings inside. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead! If I DID, things would have been a LOT different. XD Also, this is rated M, so you've been warned. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**WARNING(S): Incest, necrophilia, disturbing father-daughter relationship, and a whole lot or other crap that makes me want to violently vomit for having written it. So, if you don't like that sort of thing then DO NOT READ IT! Simple as that. **

**IMPORTANT Author's Note(s): First of all, this is my first time writing this particular kind of sick/disturbing fanfic and I feel like I need to scrub my brain with a freakin' wire brush because I HATE it so much but I figured someone should point out how sick the Governor is if no one noticed already.**

** I mean, from what I read, he DID make out with Penny in the comics (or novel whatever). Secondly, don't ask me WHY I wrote this or why people write things like this at all (I mean seriously, I'm not the only one who writes pairings they hate and if you want to fuss about underaged characters then you have obviously not seen one percent of the fics that are on fanfic sites, so yeah), it just happens I guess. I don't really know myself, but I know I had to get this sick slag out of my head before I tried to claw it out. The messed up part is, compared to some of the fics out there and actual original stories, this is pretty mild. Which says a LOT.**

**If you don't want to read it then don't. This fic is about the type of crap I think the Governor did to his poor daughter Penny. If you do read this then you're probably as bad as I am for writing it, so no whining or complaining.**

**This is probably one of the most messed up things I've written so far… and that's saying something. Also, the whole "Penny" thing you'll see is how he writes it in his little journal book thing. **

**Many thanks to a friend and fellow author of mine who reviewed after reading and left a nice review regardless of the fics content because she's awesome and smart enough to know that it's a fic I wrote because I hated this pairing since they pretty much threw it in the viewers faces (between the Governor character in the show and comic, or book, whatever, who was just WAAAAY too creepy with his daughter/niece) and knows my fic is mild in comparison to actual/original books/novels and even other fanfiction out there.**

**This storyline takes place BEFORE Andrea shows up.**

* * *

**"My Pretty Penny"**

* * *

_Penny_

Such a pretty little thing… He could simply never get enough of her… Couldn't spend enough time with her. She seemed to be all he ever really thought about; cleverly and cutely weaving her wonderful self into his mind to consume his attention even when he was trying to be busy doing other things like killing people and pillaging their supplies for the town.

_PennyPennyPenny_

Another boring day at his desk in his so-called office. His private journal sitting next to some information his skank of a secretary had given him to go over. Every now and then when he came across some morons lame complaint that was asked to be dealt with, he would heave an aggravated sigh and find his hand already opening up the little book before he could register the action.

So, in order to keep going, as was his habit to do, for he found it soothing in some bizarre way, he'd take a few minutes to carefully and lovingly write his beloved daughters name a few times, before going back to the tasks at hand.

_PennyPennyPennyPenny_

Later that day, he practically collapsed onto his bed; lying flat on his back and closing his eyes. Damn he was exhausted! All day, dealing with those pathetic parasites and having to keep up that good guy façade of his. It was so draining…

All he wanted to do was lay back and let his mind wander to try and quell his irritation. Almost as if in response, the image of his daughters face came to mind. He smiled softly as a memory of a week he and Penny shared one Summer popped up.

It was one of his favorite and _fondest_ memories. Her mother had to go out of town for work for an entire seven days, but thankfully he had the time off on the weekend to spend with his sweet little angel.

Like any other day, when he walked through the door, he was greeted with a big hug, a kiss on the cheek and a _very_ cheerful "Welcome home, Daddy!" from the girl who was always just so ecstatic to see him_. 'My pretty Penny…' _The Governor thought in a happy yet sorrowful way.

And it was only him she did this to, _only him _she was ever that happy to see. Penny was never like that with her mother or any other relative or even friend… The Governor couldn't help feeling self-satisfied about being treated so special by _his _dark haired sylph of a girl. As he continued to recollect, his hand slid down his chest and ventured further south as he reminisced about better times.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPenny_

He always looked forward to it too. Especially with the shitty job he had; some young twerp whose balls probably hadn't even dropped yet bossing him around, the cubical he worked in that seemed to get smaller every day, and well, you get the idea. Even his marriage wasn't as good as most people assumed it was.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, the job his wife had was better than his, and she was a bit of a workaholic. If he ever so much as thought about using that word or mentioning how much she worked though, the woman practically bit his head off over it, so he tended to just try and be happy she enjoyed her work. That made one of them.

He loved his wife, he really did. She gave him his most prized and beloved Penny! How could he not love the woman for that? But… sometimes, it just didn't seem like they actually _liked_ each other. Philip didn't feel the love for his wife that he felt for his daughter. It was strange, but it also felt right to him. No matter how wrong he knew it should feel.

After his daughter pulled away, she beamed up at him and they exchanged the usual doorway greetings, before he bid the babysitter goodbye. Philip wouldn't dare leave her alone all day during the Summer, and found the thought of sending her off to some Summer camp utterly horrifying. What if some _disgusting sicko _tried to put their hands on his precious daughter? Oh, how the very thought made him too upset to maintain the train of thought about what he would do to that scumbag!

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny_

Philip really loved the time he spent with Penny when her mother wasn't around. He'd cook and she'd help by setting the table, and sometimes help with certain simple things he made; all the while they talked about things.

_God_ how she was so easy to talk to! Not like his wife, Mrs. Blake at all. The only exception he had to make with Penny about watching what he said was his language, and even his rare slipups made her giggle and playfully chide him.

The Governor grunted quietly when he gave himself a light squeeze; the melodious memory of that pure, delightful laugh echoing in his mind. He missed being able to hear her laugh, to see that beautiful, sunny smile beaming up at him like he was her entire world and she knew she wouldn't be happier anywhere but with him…

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny_

After dinner, they'd watch television together and she'd sit right on his lap. Philip preferred it that way. He liked the closeness. And thankfully, his Penny seemed to have that in common with him, though, probably in a much different way than he felt it.

The town leader gave a low growl of frustration as he stroked himself through the jeans he was wearing. He needed to see her… if only for a little while… It was better to see her often he believed. Philip was afraid, well more terrified really, that she might forget him if he stayed away from her too long or feel lonely.

And he'd only been able to visit her earlier today anyway. So, he put a pause on his ponderings to get off his bed and get comfortable. When he unlocked and entered the room he kept his trophies and Penny in, Philip was wearing just a robe. It wasn't the first time he'd paid his little darling one of these special visits.

The Governor turned on one of the lullaby-like tunes he liked to play for her and opened her cage of a cubby. He spoke sweetly to her as he always did; trying to coax her out to him. "Daddy's home, Sweetie." The little figure lurking in the darker part of the cage shuffled slowly toward him.

A little longer of calling to her, before she was out and standing about a foot in front of him; the usual cloth bag draped over her head. She stood there, wheezing softly; the sound muffled a little by the bag, as her petite form swayed ever so slightly.

He reached up tentatively and placed his hands tenderly on her forearms before reaching one hand up and pulling the bag off of her head. "Hey Honey." He cooed gently. Her face turned to his in a manner that would suggest she was looking at him, and he smiled at her lovingly.

The tender moment was far from shattered even when she tried to lunge at him, which failed due to the chain that kept her at bay, and the fact that he had pulled out her teeth to prevent biting and bound her arms in a makeshift straightjacket.

He moved to pull her close, and held her in his arms. "I knew you'd be happy to see me Sweetheart, you always are." The unhinged man whispered gleefully, while she tried to gum him weakly through his robe as he buried his face in the hair that fell over her shoulder. Despite her being a zombie now, he swore he could still smell her angelic scent. It was like a permanent yet welcomed stain that even death couldn't take away.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny _

The demented father planted a little peck to where he nuzzled her hair and then pulled away. He slid a finger under her chin so that she would look at him again and held her face firmly in place by cupping it, his other hand holding onto her shoulder.

He leaned in slowly; smiling with a twisted gleam in his dark eyes. "Give Daddy a _kiss_…" The psychopath crooned in a sickly sweet voice that was only loud enough for her to hear; if she even still could hear that is… Well, he liked to believe she could, being the unstable whack job he was. Whether he was conscious of it or not.

Philip liked to believe that she was still in there somewhere, and that all these things that they did together like they used to would help keep her alive in a way, as the man hoped for a cure to be found.

That, while everyone else had either killed or abandoned their ailed loved ones, that he would still have her when the cure for this virus was discovered, and they could truly be together again.

He liked to think, that when she moved against his hand to get closer, that she wasn't trying to eat him. That she was instead, trying to return the kiss like he'd taught her to do back when she was alive.

That the little noises his Penny made weren't because she was a rotting corpse, but because she enjoyed the open mouth kiss. When her tongue moved against his own, he felt a jolt of excitement and hope; thinking that his darling doll was reacting, when in reality she was just tasting him since she couldn't bite his tongue off.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny Penny_

The Governor's groan was muffled by her mouth; the sound causing the little zombie to try and writhe to attack and eat him, but being the type of person he was, he mistook it for enthusiasm. His hand fell from her shoulder to caress down her back; resting on her hip to better pull her no longer developing body flush against him. The floor began making kneeling in front of her uncomfortable though, so he thought it better for them to move.

Without breaking the kiss, he unlatched the chain and carefully led her to the armchair. He sat down and helped her crawl up onto his lap. Heh, he thought she was so cute with how she still needed help getting up on her daddy. His smile widened as he put his hand on the back of her head to guide her into another _hungry_ kiss.

His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself fall prey to their time together that fateful Summer, like he tended to do; seeing as with no teeth and her hands bound in her little makeshift straightjacket, there wasn't anything to worry about.

It was one night when they were sitting together, and Penny was being silly and giving him little smooches and saying how much she missed him, and how boring the old woman that watched her was; because Penny just didn't have fun with the babysitter like she did with _him_. When she went to give his cheek a peck, he wasn't sure what had come over him, but he moved, and that's when it happened…

Their lips ended up meeting. It was very quick and chaste, and Penny being so naive in such matters simply giggled and apologized; not realizing how it had effected her father. Nor the fact that he had caused it on purpose.

He knew it was bound to happen, that he'd been wanting to kiss her and feeling like this for a long while now, but he didn't think such a simple little peck would've sparked such strange and dark desire in him.

Philip told his daughter that it was nothing to be sorry about, and asked her if it felt nice. She said it sort of did, but she wasn't sure because it happened so fast, and so he offered to let her try it again, and it was hard to hold back his delight when she agreed to try.

He watched her eyes close and felt his breath hitch when she leaned in to give him another one. The brunette leaned in to capture her in a slow and tender kiss. Much more chaste than the one he was currently giving her corpse in the present.

For a moment panic gnawed at him; telling him it was wrong what he wanted to do and what he was in fact, attempting to do. That she was just a poor, innocent little girl who didn't know any better.

But then, she leaned in further; applying slight pressure to the kiss and he immediately relaxed. Being the master manipulator he'd always been, the man told himself that he'd rather it be _him_ kissing her and touching her and _loving _her rather than some strange jerk who would probably just take advantage of his pretty Penny and try to tarnish her with their filth and break her heart. Besides, it seemed she didn't have any problem with it so far. She _was_ trying to return the kiss after all.

Like the comely corpse in his lap, his hand was cupping her face; his thumb caressing the soft flesh. And when he pulled away from Penny, her cheeks were flushed and her lips a darker shade of pink. She smiled and nodded when he asked if she had fun and if she wanted to do it some more, before the girl leaned back in for another one.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPenny_

Philip sat, leaning forward slightly while Penny kneeled on her knees with his in-between her own so that she could face him and make it easier for him to give her arms, sides, back and cheek comforting touches and caresses. He treated her like the most fragile and priceless glass doll, and he knew she was enjoying it. Just like he believed Penny's Biter form was in the present.

Another second of panic seized him when she pressed her hands gingerly to his chest to break their little bout of osculation and gave him a bemused look. "Daddy, something's poking me." She told him, gesturing down between her legs where she was lightly perched on his thigh.

Looking down, he saw that she'd unknowingly gotten him hard. His face felt rather warm and realization only seemed to arouse him even more. He told her everything was fine, and that it was just his body's way of expressing how good she made him feel. This brought back that sunny smile as she blushed shyly.

Her dad told her he'd feel even better if she let him show her how. Again, the curious girl agreed because she loved to make her him happy. So he lowered her until her small weight was right on top of his aching need; letting out a shuddery moan when he began to ease her hips back and forth so that she was lightly rubbing up against him.

"Mmmph… _Penny_…!" Both past and present Philip moaned breathily; vividly recalling past transgressions while lovingly reenacting them with her reanimated body. Past Penny began feeling weird yet good and made little gasping noises that made him ravish her mouth so that he could swallow every sweet sound, while present Penny gasped for breath she would never be able to catch again and tried fruitlessly to feast off of his flesh and hopefully organs.

His hands held her small hips as he pushed down to make her grind harder against him. Philip couldn't help appreciating the fact that Penny preferred to wear those cute little dresses, so that he could better feel her and her warmth through the thin fabric of his pajama pants (or robe in the case of the present).

However, he lost a little of his self-control as pleasure increasingly addled his brain caused his grip on her hips to tighten and his fingers to dig in to sensitive skin, when he heard her whimper. "D-Daddy… you're hurting me." She softly sobbed, and he froze to look at her. Lips swollen, eyes an unconscious haze of lust and slight pain, rosy cheeks and panting slightly.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPenny_

Philip was both cautious about continuing and desperately wanting to rip off those white cotton panties that he knew had some adorable little bow or design on them and taking her right there…

But when she looked a little alarmed by his silence and stern look of pensiveness and asked if she did something wrong, his heart melted and he smiled warmly before telling her everything was fine and that he had simply gotten carried away.

He told her it was time for bed, but she said she wasn't sleepy. Her dad told her he was and asked her not to press it, so she went to get ready for bed. Philip tucked his darling daughter in and gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead; not quite trusting himself for anything more, but was _almost_ swayed when she so cutely asked if he could kiss her like earlier.

The devilish man bit his bottom lip before giving in and letting her have a quick peck before leaving the room to finish off what she'd started in his own bedroom. He went to close the door behind him, but unknowingly left it ajar, as he pulled off his pajama bottoms and got under the covers to tend to his not-so-little issue.

His mind flashing with memories of his beloved little Penny as he roughly stroked himself. It wasn't the first time he'd pleasured himself to the thoughts of his precious girl. Philip had even taken to thinking of her when he was with his wife in the hopes it would take the edge off.

While an image of Penny licking an ice cream cone flashed in his minds eye, he began muttering her name over and over like a chanting man possessed. It seemed his voice may have risen or one of his moans had been louder than he'd thought, because the small and concerned utterance of "Daddy?" startled him to the point that he stopped what he was doing and turned to look in the direction of the sound.

Standing at the end of his bed, looking worried for some reason, was Penny. "P-Penny…?" He stuttered out, quickly scrambling to pull a blanket over himself out of instinct, and feeling his throbbing member twitch when he noticed she was looking at it curiously, and so he froze and decided to let her look rather than cover up. He found it quite stimulating at the way those bright eyes regarded what she realized was what must have been prodding at her nether region under her dress skirt.

She asked what he was doing and why, and he explained that he felt bad for hurting her and decided to relieve himself on his own. He was genuinely surprised when she pouted and actually seemed upset that she couldn't have helped him, since he told her that once that certain part of the male anatomy got all riled up, that it had to be taken care of in particular ways or else it could start to hurt.

It took about a split-second of hesitation before Philip decided to use this to his advantage and told Penny there were other ways she could help if she wanted, but they might make her uncomfortable or hurt a little. Having always tried to be the tough cookie, Penny told him she'd be okay.

So, he held out his hand for her to take and pulled her onto the bed when she came close and took it. Then, he talked her through what to do as best he could; feeling nervous and excited about carrying out the twisted little fantasies he'd been longing to act on.

Gentle, curious little hands touched him experimentally before he guided her with one of his own. But it wasn't enough… he needed her to take him in her mouth, well more a want than a need. For if that night were a dream or simply a one time only deal, he may as well enjoy it while it lasted, right?

Philip almost came right then and there when he watched Penny try to take the leaking tip between her lips. She made a little face, apparently thinking he tasted weird, but pushed onward. Philip melted back against his pillow as the moist heat engulfed him. He gave a low groan as he entwined his fingers in the hair on the back of her head to encourage her to go on.

The twisted teacher guided her into a smooth rhythm. She couldn't take him all the way into her mouth since it was so small, and he knew she wouldn't be able to deep throat him, so he told her to use her hand and hissed sharply when she obeyed. _'Such a good girl.' _He thought both proudly and lustfully.

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny Penny_

In spite of her inexperience, Penny made up for it with the eagerness to please and the way she listened. And it didn't take long before he reached his mind blowing climax. He didn't have time to warn her, and so she ended up getting a mouthful of oddly salty substance and pulling away from the abrupt way it shot into her mouth; thus getting her face spattered with it.

Penny mewled and made a pouty face that made him chortle good-naturedly. Tiredly, he grasped her forearm and led her up so he could wipe it off her face and collect it all with his fingers.

He held them to lips that had become plump from welcomed abuse. She tried to turn her head away with a small frown but he eased her back. "Now, now Honey. You made a mess. Clean it up for Daddy please." He more told her than asked.

She paused for a moment before reluctantly swallowing the mouthful she already had, before giving a tentative nod and licking his sticky fingers clean. He slid them in her mouth to make her suck them off like she would a popsicle; that pink little tongue cleansing away any evidence of their previous activities.

"It tastes funny…" Penny told him with another pout. Her dad chortled again and gave her a kiss; brushing his tongue against her lips, and finding little to no resistance in gaining access. Philip groaned and felt a pleasurable shiver go straight to his groin as he tasted himself in her mouth; fervently exploring every nook and cranny of the moist cavern like a ravenous Biter.

By the time they called it a night, she'd ended up having to "alleviate" him for a second time. The beautiful memory bringing the Governor to his present end as he thrust himself down his pretty corpses throat and spilling his love for the girl into her waiting and starving body.

The Governor staggered from where he stood in front of his zombiefied daughter as he pulled himself free and tried to catch his breath. It amazed him how good it still felt when his daughter loved him like that. Though she was no longer warm and her muscles didn't constrict so wonderfully like they used to, he still felt like she was eager to please him, and that added to his pleasure high.

The brunette cleaned her up as best he could before putting the bag back over her head to let her rest. He pulled her into a warm and possessive embrace, much as he had that first night, and just sat on his chair and held her for a while.

Philip wished they could fall asleep in each others arms as they had that night; her petite limbs wrapped around him as if she never wanted to let go, and him holding her protectively with the same desire; though his much stronger and darker. But until a cure could be found, he would have to let her go back in her little room for now.

With great and grieving hesitance, the Governor reattached the chain leash and put her safely away. Then went to clean himself off and go to bed. But he found himself unable to go to sleep just yet… He instead got up and grabbed the journal from inside his bedside table and a pen; never really liking to leave it at the office.

And for a long time, the man sat on his bed in an almost trancelike state; deep in nostalgic bittersweet thought about his pretty Penny, as the writing utensil moved smoothly across the pages like his hand had a mind of its own. Writing the same name over and over and over again with such love and care that it was almost physically heartbreaking to do so…

_PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny PennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPennyPenny _

* * *

_~The End~_

* * *

**Well... that's it. Hope ya'll weren't traumatized too much. Lmfao! Glad to have gotten it out of my head though and on this site instead.**


End file.
